Right In Front Of You
by Sunshine-Girl03
Summary: [SONG FIC] if i say anymore, then there will be no point in reading it! so just Read it then Review please...


Right In Front Of You 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, places, and names. They rightfully belong to our hero JK Rowling. And the song, it is Celine Dion's song.

**Author's Note:** This is my first song fic. And I hope you like it. And I really hope that no on else has done this song in their fanfics yet, though I haven't read one about it yet. So I just hope y'all like it!

**Note: **Oh and also, the _italics_ are the song lyrics. And the normal writing is the actual story.

* * *

_Life, It can twist your heart, Put you in the dark. I was cold and lonely._

"Harry I like him and I need him, but I just can't tell him!"

_Doubt, It can close you in, Build walls within._

"Why don't you just say it out to him how it is?"

"I can't, I'm scared."

_I let fear control me, I let go, Didn't know, Where the answer would be._

"What if he says no. I mean he's our friend! I'm a fool to fall in love with him."

_Right in front of you, Right in front of me, We were looking, But somehow, some way, We couldn't see._

Hermione starts to cry.

_That the love was always there, It's been around us everywhere. I had to fall to finally see, That you were right in front of me_.

Harry holds her in his arm to comfort her, patting her softly on her back. "It's ok, I will help you to tell him how you feel."

_Faith, It can lift you up, And we've got enough, To reach a new beginning_.

Hermione looks up, "Thanks Harry. You're the bestest friend I've ever had"

"We'll talk to him in the morning." Said Harry.

_Love, Can withstand a storm, In the final hour, We'll find the joy in living._

"Don't worry, he'll love you." Said Harry.

_Don't let go, 'Cause I know, Pretty soon you will see._

"I love you, Harry. You're the best." Hermione said to her best friend. And she meant it, she did love him, he was the closest thing she had to a family in Hogwarts.

She hugged him before she went to her dorm.

_Right in front of you, Right in front of me, We were looking, But somehow, some way, We couldn't see._

Hermione dreamed: "Ok I'll go out with you." He looked up at her and it was ... Harry?

_That the love was always there, It's been around us everywhere. I had to fall to finally see, That you were right in front of me._

"Harry, have you seen him?"

"Yeah, Ron just walked pass a few moments ago."

_You are my tomorrow, There's Safety in your arms._

"Ooh I have the butterflies. I cant tell him."

Harry hugged her briefly. "You'll be 'right."

_Where you go, I'll follow, 'Cause you're the world where I belong._

"Take me to him please" pleaded Hermione.

"Follow me." Harry said as he gave her a reassuring squeeze on her hand.

_Right in front of you, Right in front of me,_

Ron looked at his best friend "No. 'coz you love Harry and he loves you. You're meant to be. Plus, I'm going out with Lavender. Sorry 'Moine" Ron hugged his friend and turned to Harry and smiled.

_We were looking, But somehow, some way, We couldn't see._

Hermione crouched down on the floor and began to cry. "You said he would love me." She sobbed.

Harry put his arms around his best friend. "Awww, You'll be alright, i promise."

_That the love was always there, It's been around us everywhere. I had to fall to finally see, That you were right in front of me._

(MONTHS LATER...)

"You know what 'Moine? Ron was right."

"About what?"

"I do love you." Harry whispered softly to Hermione.

"You do?" Hermione looked up.

"Since forever." Harry smiled.

Hermione thought about what her best friend had just said. The she looked deeply into Harry's eyes, and said: "I think I just might love you too."

_You were right in front of me._

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** Yo, everybody. I just fixed the ending bit up, so that it sounds better, coz saying "I Love You" to another person straight after being rejected is just weird (Thank u HB for letting me know! hehez!)

Well if you like it or not, please review. I want to become a better writter and to do that i need some advise or encouragement, so go and press that little button on the bottom left handside and REVIEW!!!


End file.
